James
Jameson (ジェイムソン, Jeimuson), but mostly and namely perferred as James (ジェームズ, Jēmuzu) was a member of Team Rocket, and more specifically part of the Team Rocket Gang that follows Ash Ketchum, Sonic the Hedgehog and friends around, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu, but always failing. Appearance :Voice actor: Ted Lewis (English), Shin'ichirō Miki (Japanese) He has short periwinkle blue hair, green eyes, and his age is 25. In the Young Days In Present Time As a Team Rocket member, She wears a uniform that consists of a white skirt, white long sleeved shirt embranded with a Team Rocket insignia on it with a black shirt underneath it, an short gray black gloves and boots. Gallery Personality In the beginning of the series, he, along with the rest of his team, had a more serious attitude in his work. However, as the series progresses, James and his two friends soon became horribly failing and erroneous criminals, always blundering their missions to capture Ash's Pikachu or other Pokémon. James has shown to be relatively well versed in various activities, including Pokémon Haiku, Pokémon Orienteering, and PokéRinger, among other things. It is possible that he developed his skills during his temporary separation from Jessie, or even from the many lessons he was enrolled in as a child. James also has a tendency to cross-dress, but has not done it since Pros and Con Artists, with the exception of the occasional impersonation of characters such as Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Jessie. In fact, Dressed for Jess Success! marks the first time he cross-dresses in the Diamond & Pearl, though it was him disguised as Jessalina. He also often dresses up like famous celebrities as well, such as Professor Oak, Juan, and Norman, and impersonates other non-human objects, including Pokémon, animals, and even bushes and trees. James loves rare bottle caps and has an impressive collection of them. This hobby started when he was a young child. In the episode All That Glitters! it is revealed that he has "drunk enough soda pop to float an aircraft carrier". At times, instead of a Pokédex, he uses a deck of cards to identify Pokémon, such as in Gymbaliar! when he first learns of Croagunk's Poison Jab with it, or in Mass Hip-Po-Sis! when he uses it to look up Hippopotas (explaining why he knows the Pokémon to be named "Hippopotas" and not "Hippopontas" as Jessie calls it). They appear to have the same entry as an electronic Pokédex, including a few basic parameters like height and weight, though it is unknown how many Pokémon they include (however, he seems to have used them mostly for Sinnoh Pokémon thus far). Perhaps due to his heavily enforced, sheltered upbringing, as well as the constant harassment that he had to endure from Jessiebelle as a child, James has an odd, somewhat submissive personality. He will regularly comply to whatever ideas the other two come up with, and when he doesn't, usually ends up doing so anyway, like when he was forced to trade his Victreebel away. He also seems to be the most emotional amongst the Team Rocket trio, and if the three should ever happen to get separated, he'll seem very lost without his companions. James also appears to have the most conscience among the three, and is the least prone to backstabbing someone who is kind to him. He can actually be quite sinister when he wants to, however. Also, unlike Jessie, who is prone to anger, he would often get depressed when things don't go his way or if he fails at something. He is also occasionally shown to be a victim, usually along with Meowth, of Jessie's anger. However, James is sometimes shown to get angry himself, though not to the same extent as Jessie. James has a tendency to be swindled by a Magikarp salesman, who, despite James's increasing wariness and personal vendetta against the shady character, has on many occasions tricked him into buying a Magikarp or other useless Pokémon and items for large sums of money. Relationships Friends and Allies *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Jake Familiy *Nanny (grandmother) *Pop-Pop (grandfather) *Unnamed parents Rivals Enemies *Jessiebelle *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Brock *May *Max *Dawn *Clian *Iris *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Hope Robotnik **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega **Officer Jenny *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Bocoe **Decoe **Cubot **Orbot **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *King Boom Boo *Tikal the Echidna *Team Magma *Team Aqua *Biolizard *Team Galactic *Pir'Oth Ix *Team Plasma *Team Flare *Black Arms *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Solaris *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Dark Gaia *Wisps **Yacker *Nega-Mother Wisp *NiGHTS *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor Pokémon As the standards of the Team Rocket organization dictated, James was first shown with a Poison-type Pokémon. However, James seems to have a fondness for carnivorous (or at least dangerous) Grass-type Pokémon, owning Weepinbell, Victreebel, Cacnea, Carnivine and Amoonguss. It was shown during a flashback in Cream of the Croagunk Crop! how James, as a boy, found James's Carnivine in the Great Marsh. It was trapped in the mud and James rescued it, the two forming a bond of friendship. The capture of a Cacnea early in Hoenn furthered his apparent preference for Grass types. Often, when going into battle, his Grass Pokémon will show great affection towards James, which usually results in pain for him since all of them either have sharp teeth or spines. It is also shown that James develops a strong bond with each of his Pokémon in general; James almost treats them as his own children, and they in turn are all greatly attached to him. This could stem from the childhood memories he occasionally brings up, where it is shown that while growing up James hadn't really had any friends other than his Pokémon. On Hand *Koffing → Weezing *Mime Jr. *Carnivine *‎Inkay In training At home *Growlie With relatives *Chimecho Released Traded Given away *Yamask (♂) *Amoonguss Borrowed *Muk Befriended Temporary Status unknown *Pidgey *Numel (multiple) History Past An only child of millionaires, James was forced to endure formal society while growing up. Often having to take part in numerous lessons and activities he had little to no interest in, he eventually began to grow weary of the rules and standards that appeared to be ever-present within the upper-class. At a young age, he was engaged to a girl named Jessiebelle. It was revealed in The Treasure Is All Mine! that he wanted to marry her at some point but he changed his mind after he saw how controlling and overbearing she was. Unable to stand her, he ran away, leaving his lavish lifestyle as well as beloved pet Growlithe, Growlie, behind. He then enrolled in Pokémon Tech, a Trainers' school, where he met Jessie, and subsequently failed and dropped out. After this, as revealed in The Bridge Bike Gang, Jessie and James joined a bicycle gang in Sunny Town, where James was known for using training wheels, acquiring the nicknames "Little Jim" and "Trainer James". Due to conflicts in canon between Kanto and Johto episodes and the special episode Training Daze, what happened between James and Jessie after the bike gang is unknown. What is known, as shown in the special episode, is that they joined Team Rocket separately and were on initially unfriendly terms after being grouped with Meowth and Jake but they quickly made up and became good friends Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Team Rocket Category:Team Rocket Gang Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Grass-type Trainers